pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Walkthrough
|platform = Nintendo DS |developer = Game Freak |publisher = Nintendo |publisher 2 = The Pokémon Company |release date = April 22, 2007 |region = Sinnoh |completion = Not Started }} Introduction Thank you for using this Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Walkthrough. I hope you enjoy the walkthrough. Also, if you're confused on how a Pokémon's name is correctly pronounced, click here. Table of Contents Main Story * ''Introduction'' * Part 1 - Twinleaf Town, Verity Lakefront, Lake Verity, Route 201, Sandgem Town, Twinleaf Town * Part 2 - Route 202, Jubilife City, Route 204, Ravaged Path, Route 203, Oreburgh Gate, Oreburgh City * Part 3 - Route 207, Oreburgh Mine, Oreburgh Gym, Oreburgh Gate (basement), Jubilife City, Route 204 (South, North), Ravaged Path * Part 4 - Floaroma Town, Route 205 Pt. 1-2, Valley Windworks, Floaroma Meadow (south), Eterna Forest * Part 5 - Route 205 Pt. 3, Eterna City, Route 211 (west), Mt. Coronet (north) Pt. 1, Eterna Gym, Eterna Forest, Old Chateau, Galactic Eterna Building * Part 6 - Route 206, Wayward Cave (main), Route 207, Mt. Coronet (south) Pt. 1, Route 208 * Part 7 - Hearthome City, Amity Square, Route 209 * Part 8 - Lost Tower, Solaceon Town, Solaceon Ruins, Route 210 (south) * Part 9 - Route 215, Veilstone City, Veilstone Gym, Retrieving Lucas'/Dawn's Pokédex * Part 10 - Route 214, Valor Lakefront, Hotel Grand Lake, Route 213, Pastoria City * Part 11 - Great Marsh, Pastoria Gym, Pastoria City, Route 213-Valor Lakefront * Part 12 - Route 212, Route 210 (north), Celestic Town, Route 211 (east), Hearthome Gym * Part 13 - Fuego Ironworks, Floaroma Meadow (north), Sandgem Beach and Routes 219-221 * Part 14 - Jubilife City, Route 218, Canalave City, Iron Island, Canalave Gym * Part 15 - Wayward Cave (basement), Canalave Library, Valor Lakefront, Lake Valor, Lake Verity * Part 16 - Mt. Coronet (north) Pt. 2, Routes 216-217, Acuity Lakefront, Snowpoint City * Part 17 - Snowpoint Gym, Lake Acuity, Veilstone City, Galactic HQ, Galactic Warehouse, Raiding Galactic HQ (Part 1) * Part 18 - Galactic HQ Pt. 2, Mt. Coronet (south) Pt. 2, Spear Pillar * Part 19 - Team Galactic Showdown, Catching Dialga /Palkia , Mt. Coronet * Part 20 - Catching the Lake Guardians, Hotel Grand Lake, Route 222, Sunyshore City, Vista Lighthouse * Part 21 - Sunyshore Gym, Route 223, Victory Road Entrance * Part 22 - Sinnoh Victory Road, Pokémon League, Final Rival Battle * Part 23 - Final Preparation, VS Elite Four, VS Champion, Hall Of Fame Post-Game * Part 24 - Twinleaf Town, Sandgem Town, Pokémon Research Lab — Upgrading Pokédex, Pokémon Swarm * Part 25 - Poké Radar, Pal Park, Dual-Slot, Hearthome City, Pokémon Mansion, Pokémon League * Part 26 - Sinnoh Victory Road, Route 224, Eterna City, Eterna Forest, Old Chateau, Catching Rotom * Part 27 - Canalave City, Fullmoon Island, Canalave City, Cresselia, Iron Island * Part 28 - Route 214, Spring Path, Sendoff Spring, Turnback Cave, Giratina, Hotel Grand Lake * Part 29 - Snowpoint City, Snowpoint Temple, Regigigas, Battle Zone * Part 30 - Fight Area, Battle Park, Battle Tower, Route 225 * Part 31 - Survival Area, Routes 226, Route 227, Stark Mountain * Part 32 - Survival Area, Stark Mountain, Heatran, Route 228 * Part 33 - Route 229, Resort Area, Route 230, Fight Area, Rival Rematch See also * List of Pokémon by location * Trainer Rematches Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl